


Dancing

by kiefercarlos



Series: Clintasha Friendship [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Auntie Nat, Ballet, Dancer, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-26 08:33:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 837
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30103170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kiefercarlos/pseuds/kiefercarlos
Summary: ONE-SHOT:When Clint sees Lila dancing, he can't help but think of his best friend, who without realising it, has become one of the most important members of this family.
Relationships: Clint Barton & Natasha Romanov, Clint Barton/Laura Barton, Laura Barton & Natasha Romanov
Series: Clintasha Friendship [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1269200
Kudos: 4





	Dancing

Clint and Laura stood in the entryway to the living room and sighed. They should have seen this one coming, considering how attached Natasha and Lila were, this shouldn't have come at such a surprise, but right now they are speechless as they watch Lila dance around their living room. There's a drawn diagram taped to the TV so that Lila can follow the instructions as she moves about the living room, music only she can hear.

Their little girl stops when she sees them standing there. "Daddy, can you move everything out of the way. I haven't got room to practice the moves Aunty Nat sent me." She said looking up at her father. He glances at Laura who rolls her eyes and leaves the room, "I'm going to give Nat a call." She says to her husband and he drops his head, but nods at his little girl.

She squeals and runs back to the TV and reads through the instructions and stands still trying to learn one of the moves on the list. Clint had seen Natasha dance plenty. They'd been on enough undercover missions where they had to act as a couple for him to know he's an appalling dancer compared to her. But he had never seen her do ballet that was her real forte. He knew that before he'd even met and recruited her. That was one of the things they knew about the red room.

As he stood behind the now moved couch he watched his little girl who wasn't even six yet dance. His thoughts drifted to his best friend, who must have been doing this at her age, but in far worse circumstances. He didn't see Laura come into the room, but she was next to him a few moments later, lacing her hand with his, resting her head on his shoulder.

"Turns out Lila, had caught Nat exercising one morning, so in trade, Nat started to teach her how to dance. She assumed that Lila had told us, she's been sending some basic moves for her to practice until she visits next." Laura explains and Clint just nods his head, softly as he continues to watch their little girl. "If this happens with Cooper, it's going to be martial arts, I'm not having both of them spinning about the house." Clint said and Laura chuckles. "You should just empty the barn and give the three of them a dance studio. Make everyone happy." She replies and Clint looks at her in shock for a moment. "Do not even suggest that to Nat. She'll bully me into doing it and then we won't have a barn." Clint explains with a laugh. Laura stretches up and kisses Clint on the cheek. "I'm going to put some lunch on. Cooper should be back soon." She says and wanders off into the kitchen, leaving Clint to stand there and watch Lila bounce around the room, a small smile falling onto his face.

A little while later and there's a car noise outside and Clint turns to watch Cooper walk into the house, followed by surprise of all people Natasha. "Hey how was your trip buddy?" He asked Cooper as his oldest child dropped the two bags on the floor in the hallway and made his way into the living room. He hugged his father and waved at his sister, who he clearly wasn't surprised to see dancing, so maybe Cooper knew about this little activity. "It was fun. We're going to go camping next time." He said as he smiled up at his father and then went to greet his mother in the kitchen.

Clint turned to look at his best friend who was standing there, watching Lila. "Wasn't expecting to see you until next week." He said pushing up off the back of the couch and walking towards Natasha. "Yeah, well when Laura called earlier I thought I might as well come early." She said and Clint smiled and the two shared a hug.

"Well I'm not going to turn you away." He said as he watched her moved into the living room and stand next to Lila and showed her the moves she'd illustrated out. Clint watches for a few minutes and then joins Laura in the kitchen, Cooper can be heard outside somewhere. He laces his arms around his wife and drops his chin to her shoulder. "Think we can convince her to give Lila dance lessons?" He asks and Laura turns in his arms. "I think you'll manage to convince her, if not, get Lila to ask, she can't say no to the kids." She admits and Clint smiles down at her. "One day, I will convince her to move here." He says and Laura leans up and they share a kiss. She then pushes Clint back towards the living room. He has a job to do and that's to convince his best friend to stay for more than a few days. Give herself a real vacation.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading  
> Hope you enjoyed  
> Comments and Kudos much appreciated


End file.
